Ca ne s'oublie pas
by Atomicfrog
Summary: Ken Wakashimazu, fait des conchoneries ... pour plus de détails ... héhé YAOI


Couple : Wakashimazu Ken / Huyga Kojiro 

Genre / Rating : PG, elle est courte mais elle est bonne. ;p

Disclamer : Tout réservé a Yoichi Takashi

_Ca ne s'oublie pas, quand c'est la première fois_

Comme tout homme, j'ai raté LA première.

C'était pourtant important pour moi, comme pour chacun de nous. Une première fois, c'est sacrée. Cela doit être réussi, sans défaut, parfait. Mais tout était raté. Pourquoi ?

J'ai tout fait comme il fallait, comme dans les livres. Ni trop vite ni trop lentement, juste comme il faut. J'ai fait preuve d'une extrême douceur et d'attention acharné. J'ai débordé d'amour et de passion et malgré tout ces gestes précis et délicats, j'ai tout raté.

C'est triste. J'ai presque envie de pleurer. Quelle déception, pour moi...et lui. Le pauvre, je suis vraiment un nul.

Mais pourquoi cela c'était-il passé comme ça et pas autrement. Ca s'est passé trop vite, je n'ai rien compris. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de rattraper le coup. Tout était perdu désormais. Quelle honte! Tout était de ma faute. J'en ai mis partout en plus. Quelle honte ! Que va-t-il penser de moi?

Peut-être n'ai-je pas été assez concentré sur ma tache, je n'ai pas su comprendre ce qui se passait et tout a explosé. Quel gâchis! J'aurais dû faire plus attention. J'ai dû le chauffer trop vite, au lieu de penser a autre chose j'aurai mieux fait de surveiller tout ca.

Voilà que je pleure. C'est stupide et pourtant cela me tenait tellement à coeur. Je voulais lui faire plaisir, lui prouver que je l'aimais et le voir heureux.

J'aurais dû m'entraîner avant, j'aurais su à quoi m'en tenir. Maintenant c'est trop tard, je ne peux plus recommencer, je n'ai pas de deuxième chance. Ces choses-là se prépare, il faut se... faire la main comme on dit. J'ai été stupide. Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur.

Je me lève et m'en va chercher du sopalin pour nettoyer les dégâts. J'avais l'air malin comme ça. Pleurant et frottant le carrelage souillé. Que cela me serve de leçon pour plus tard. On apprend beaucoup de ses échecs. Que m'apprenait celui-là ? Qu'il ne fallait pas trop se fier aux livres, qu'il ne fallait pas trop chauffer, ni s'oublier.

Je fais un paquet des feuilles de cellulose absorbantes et les jette avec colère dans la poubelle la plus proche.

C'était humiliant. Aurais-je le courage de recommencer un jour? Oui sûrement, il fallait affronter ses démons et puis ce n'était pas si désagréable de tout rater ... Quoi ! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte. La tristesse m'égard. Il fallait aussi que je pense à Kojiro, c'était sa fête après tout. Faire ça pour sa fête c'était pourtant une bonne idée mais finalement pas si bonne que ça.

Je dois faire quelque chose pour me rattraper. Que faire? Voilà que je me torture l'esprit alors que la réponse est là. Je vais lui acheter des caramels et lui donner un gros bisous ce sera plus simple pour l'instant.

Qu'avez-vous compris ? Une narration incomplète peu parfois porter à confusion comme c'est le cas ici. Ainsi vais-je reprendre ce récit avec un angle plus large.

Aujourd'hui c'était la fête de Kojiro et Wakashimazu en avait conscience, c'est pourquoi il sortait du lycée en courant pour rentrer le vite possible chez lui.

Il ouvrit la porte d'un violent coup de pied, dont il avait le secret et fort heureusement pour lui son père était absent. Celui-ci aurait encore crié quand au coût d'une porte en bois massive à faire réparer. Il jeta sac, veste, écharpe et casquette dans le salon puis se précipita dans la cuisine. D'un placard d'un beige passable, il sortit une casserole argentée ayant beaucoup vécu d'un tiroir du même beige mais cette fois taché, il sortit une spatule de bois brûlée de toute part et d'une étagère croulant sous les livres de cuisine n'ayant pour but que de prendre la poussière, il sortit un livre au titre évocateur et dont il aurait pu se méfier : « 101 recettes sucrées pour combler votre époux gourmand ». Ce livre datait d'avant la guerre, vous ne le trouverez pas et heureusement en magasin. Il souffla sur la couverture créant un nuage de poussière qui le fit tousser. Puis Ken l'ouvrit dans un craquement sinistre, parcourut des yeux les lignes noirs et s'en alla fouiller dans un placard.

Il en sortit du sucre et une dosette. Il remplit la casserole d'eau puis la mit sur le feu. Il remplit plusieurs dosettes de sucre, et en perdit le compte au fur et à mesure qu'il les versait dans la casserole. Puis il touilla, touilla. C'était une peu long à son goût, et quel temps sublime dehors. Impatient et excité, il augmenta l'intensité du feu qui chauffait la préparation sucrée. Seulement quelques secondes après ce geste inconscient, la préparation déjà vicieuse et brunâtre se mit à bouillonner dans un boucan d'enfer. Des bulles épaisses explosaient à tout va éparpillant le contenu de la casserole dans toute la cuisine. Bientôt une odeur de brûlé envahit l'espace alors qu'une fumé noir s'échappait du récipient argenté.

- Aarguuuu ! S'écria Ken alors que la panique s'emparait de lui.

Il éteignit le feu puis versa un grand verre d'eau froide sur la catastrophe culinaire.

Wakashimazu s'effondra sur une chaise proche et s'apitoya sur son sors un cour instant avant de nettoyer la salle caramélisée.

Une fois le carnage camouflé le mieux possible, il s'en alla jeter la casserole qui avait vécu sa dernière épreuve puis retrouva son sac et partit acheter de vrai caramels. Ils n'étaient pas fait avec son amour mais au moins ils étaient fait.

La fête avait lieu chez Kojiro, il était le seul invité et passa une bonne soirée à jouer avec la fratrie Hyugâ. Kojiro fut enchanté par les caramels et le doux baiser fut aussi des plus apprécié. Finalement, il n'avait pas tout raté et il décida de s'entraîner à faire des sucreries correctes, qu'il pourrait un jour offrir à celui qu'il aimait.

Ainsi finirais-je cette fic par une moral bien connue : Il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences.

Fin


End file.
